


Sanditon Episode Eight

by Elin Eriksen (Vaarin)



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Regency Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaarin/pseuds/Elin%20Eriksen
Summary: Alternative ending to Andrew Davies TV adaptation of Jane Austen's Sanditon, with a HEA.





	Sanditon Episode Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I did not like the ending of Sanditon and decided to rewrite the happenings of the last quarter of an hour. From the moment Sydney Parker returned from London...

Let other pens dwell on guilt and misery. I quit such odious subjects as soon as I can, impatient to restore everybody not greatly in fault themselves to tolerable comfort, and to have done with all the rest.  
Jane Austen - Mansfield Park

A carriage approached, Mary rushed to her children by the window and looked outside to see who was coming.  
“It is Mr Parker, I hope he has found some investors for Sanditon...”  
Charlotte hurried over to see for herself.  
“Wait, there is someone with him.”   
Looking outside, Charlotte’s heart plummeted to her stomach. Exiting the carriage with Mr Parker was the beautiful and sophisticated Mrs Campion.  
“He’s here, he’s here!” The children cried and run to the hall, followed closely by Mr and Mrs Parker.  
Charlotte lagged behind, what could he mean by bringing her here? Had he found a way to save Sanditon by offering himself as the sacrificial lamb?   
Charlotte stood on the threshold, her heart pounding in her ears as the door opened and the couple entered the hall.  
“Sidney, I knew I could count on you. We are saved!”  
“No, Tom. I am afraid that I have no good news for you. I have not found a new investor, yet...”  
Tom hauled Sydney past Charlotte, into the parlour.  
“What do you mean, Sydney. You came with Mrs Campion. Surely, you have settled the matter.”  
“Settled what? She came here on your invitation. I merely provided an escort to bring her here.”  
Tom clenched his fist, his face turned red while the visible vein on his throat throbbed.  
“You must marry her Sydney. I wrote to her and I know she is willing...”  
“No!” Mary's voice reverberated through the parlour.  
“No, Tom! You cannot ask that of your brother. Shackle him for life to a lady he does not love, I will not stand for it.”  
The room grew deadly silent. You could have heard a pin drop to the floor when a commotion resounded from the hallway and Lady Susan came gliding into the room.  
“What is it that I am hearing? Who is marrying who?”  
“I do not know.” Charlotte fought back her tears and swallowed hard.  
Lady Susan took Charlotte’s hand and wrapped it around her arm.  
“Let us take a turn about the room, I need to stretch my legs after my journey hither. The rumours of the fire are all over London. I came as soon as I heard. Besides, I think better when I walk...”  
Charlotte followed but she did not comment. Her emotions were in a turmoil as Mr Parker’s intention of bringing Mrs Campion here had been made abundantly clear. In her preoccupied state, she did not notice that Lady Susan had steered them outside onto the terrace.  
“I think we need to unite our forces or fortunes, you might say, to rescue Sanditon. How much will be needed?”  
“Eighty thousand.”  
Lady Susan gasped.  
“I see...”   
“Perhaps Mr Parker marrying Mrs Campion is the only way to save Sanditon...”  
Charlotte was being practical. She knew that Sydney would not see his brother bankrupt if he could do anything to prohibit it. It was one of the things she loved about him. Despite the fact that it rendered her heart in half to admit it, even to herself.  
“No, that would not do...” Lady Susan spoke vehemently.  
“She is beautiful and accomplished, he could do much worse.”  
“No, he could not. Mrs Campion is not winning this battle. I will not allow her to wrap her talons around another good man and blacken his heart until he wither away and die.”  
Lady Susan sighed deeply and drew a shuddering breath.  
“Why do you not like Mrs Campion?”  
Lady Susan turned to Charlotte, cradled her hands in hers and searched her eyes.  
“She stole my husband from me. I was to marry Mr Campion before she trapped him. She wanted his money. I loved him, with all of my heart and every corner of my soul.   
His head was turned by her beauty and maidenly sensibilities. I had been married before. I was a widow with a young daughter...  
What little good it brought him. No, children carrying his name. A widow that cannot wait to remarry a man that does not even love her. For what? To destroy him as well. I cannot abide it and I am prepared to move heaven and earth to prevent it.   
Come Charlotte, let us join the others and make a plan to rescue Sanditon without breaking any hearts.”  
“What about Mrs Campion's heart?”  
“She does not have one. Come along, Charlotte!”

The ladies re-entered the parlour to a cacophony of angry voices.  
Lady Susan put two fingers in her mouth and blew a shrill whistle that could have wakened the dead. The voices died out and the room focused on the beautiful Lady Susan.  
“May I have your attention, please. I have a solution to your problems that will not sacrifice the future of my friend and her hearts desire.”  
All eyes were on Lady Susan when Lady Denham, Miss Denham and Lord Babington entered the room, seconds before a winded Arthur and Diana Parker.  
“What news? We saw Sydney's carriage and came as soon as we could.” Arthur cried before slumping down in chair, panting and sweating. Lady Denham huffed while Esther tried, subtly, to show off her new diamond engagement ring.  
Charlotte let go of Lady Susan's arm and immediately went to congratulate Esther and admire her beautiful ring.

“I am expecting the lovely Miss Lambe any moment now. When she arrives, I will tell you what we must do.”

Mrs Campion rolled her eyes and let out a very unladylike snort.  
Lady Susan strolled over to her side and whispered a few pointed words in her ear. The aforementioned lady paled and pressed her lips into a thin line before she gave Lady Susan a curt nod of the head.

“Good, I am glad we agree on this account. I will not make a habit of it though.”

Georgiana finally arrived with her entourage in tow.

“Finally, Miss Lambe is here and I may proceed with the agenda.  
When I heard about the devastating fire to this lovely sea resort, I knew something needed to be done and the wheels were set in motion before I left town but I need all your help to accomplish the monstrous task of saving Sanditon.”

“As long as it does not cost me more money, I am done with Tom Parker. He may rot in debtors prison for all I care.” 

Lady Denham’s loud exclamation did not bode well for there mission, Charlotte mused to herself. Whatever Lady Susan had in mind, it most likely involved the great lady of Sanditon.

“We will get back to that in a moment, Lady Denham, but first I will explain what I have in mind.”

Sanditon is in great need of monetary aid to rebuild and retrench to make Sanditon the vision Tom Parker have fought so hard to create. The amount is daunting but not unachievable. If we all chip in what we can afford, it can be done. As a reward for your generosity, a street, a square or a building, will be named after the donator. I will add the first donation by putting ten-thousand pounds in the pot. Who will be next?”

“I have already invested ten-thousand in the endeavour and I want my money back. You may pay your contribution to me, directly.”

Lady Susan regarded Lady Denham for a moment before she answered.

“I was hoping you would write off your loan as your contribution to the good cause. I had an interesting meeting in town with a lady called Miss Clara Brereton. She told me about your husband’s proclivity towards...”

“That will be enough, Lady Susan. I will burn the IOU.”

“Thank you, Lady Denham. Mrs Campion?”

“I will donate ten-thousand as well. I am practically a part of the family and should contribute with a substantial sum.”

“Not enough, Mrs Campion. You inherited at least three-hundred and fifty-thousand pounds from your husband alone and you have no daughters who needs a dowry nor a son to provide an education. I say you double your initial suggestion.”

“Fine! Twenty-thousand but not a shilling more.” A red-faced Mrs Campion stomped out of the room.

“I will donate five-thousand,” Arthur and Diane shouted eagerly in synchronization.

“I will add another five,” Lord Babington proclaimed.

“You have ten from me as well,” added Miss Lambe.  
“Although you do not deserve her Mr Parker. You are her choice and she loves you. If you mistreat her in any way, I will send the disgusting Mr Howard to hunt you down and flog you within the last inch of your life.”

Sydney smiled and headed in Charlotte’s direction but Lady Susan intercepted him by seizing his elbow.

“Not so hastily, Mr Parker. We still have fifteen-thousand to raise.”

“I have not contributed yet...” Sydney replied.

“No, but neither do you have fifteen-thousand to spare. How many siblings do you have Charlotte?”

“Twelve,” Charlotte admitted chagrined. 

“How many sisters?”

“Eight,” Charlotte whispered barely audibly.

“My guess is that you will need to save for your daughters' dowries, Mr Parker but I will allow you to donate five as your siblings have.”

“Why does he get away with a mere five-thousand when I have to part with ten-thousand?” Lady Denham was not quite reconciled with her lot.

“You are parting with no money at all, Lady Denham because your ten-thousand would be lost either way.”

“You are still ten-thousand short Lady Susan, with no more wealthy Sanditonians to extort. How will you manage to find the rest? Magically, from thin air?” 

Lady Denham felt like she had gained the upper hand, pranced around the room.

“I have excellent friends, Lady Denham. The Prince Regent himself has agreed to hold a charity ball at Carlton House in a week. You are all invited. There will be a hundred pounds fee at the door. A hundred guests and we are clear of the eighty-thousand-pound mark that we aimed for. Usually, this sort of event draws three-hundred guests... I say we have saved Sanditon.  
By the bye, Mr Parker. I demand that the trail down to the beach to be called Lady Susan's Promenade.”

“Consider it done, Lady Susan. I will see to it immediately, Lady Susan. I will make the sign and have it raised in a matter of minutes. I will go see to it right away and my most heartfelt gratitude to you for your condescension.” Tom Parker bowed as low as he could possibly manage, without toppling over.

“Now is your moment Mr Parker. May I suggest the lovely new promenade to the beach as your location?” Lady Susan let go of Sidney’s arm and he strode to Charlotte’s side.

“Will you take a stroll with me. We need to inspect my brother's work. I am not at all confident that my brother can make a sign worthy of your friend.”

“Neither am I, Mr Parker. I suggest we assuage our doubts through a hands-on approach.”

Sydney offered Charlotte his arm and she wrapped her arm around his, stepping as close as propriety would allow.

They strolled leisurely down to the beach in shy silence.  
Reaching the sandy dunes without a word uttered between them.

“Charlotte, I promised you a conversation when I was back from London.”

“I understand, Mr Parker. You have changed your mind and Lady Susan has made it difficult to withdraw.”

“Not at all!”

Sydney fell into deep thought, creating a deep furrow between his brows.

“My brother means well.”

“I know.”

“He is desperate to save his family, his wife and children, not his name or reputation.”

“I know.”

“I would never have consented to his scheme. I have enough to keep my brother and his family in comfort if not enough to save Sanditon by myself but my happiness was never up for sale. Not even to save my brother’s dream of making Sanditon a seaside resort.  
I know you did not like me very much when we met, Charlotte, but I am not wrong in thinking that you have changed your opinion of me?”

“You might be an acquired taste Mr Parker but I have come to appreciate your abrupt and offensive manner despite the anger you inspire in me.”

Mr Parker shrunk their bodily distance to a mere inch and let his warm breath waft over her face. Searching her eyes for the twinkling mischief he knew he would find.  
He clasped one hand around the back of her head while the other seized her waist. He closed the gap and kissed his Charlotte until her toes curled in her slippers. 

“How was that for abrupt and offensive behaviour, hm?

“My favourite flavour, I think...”

His mouth descended on hers for a second time. Leaving her with no more doubts about her preference trailing kisses across her cheek to her ear.

“Marry me, Charlotte.”

“Yes!”

The End


End file.
